epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD: Hungry Wiki Games
Welcome back to another Scintillating episode of WikiMAD, the parody series that purposefully makes fun of movies and users, but at the same time. This week has been one of the most requested episodes after Guardians of the Galaxy, A parody on the Hunger Games. Lots of material to use here, but I took only a few scenes from the actual movie and almost completely forgot one of the characters. But here it is, for the first time since last week, I present to you, the Hungry Wiki Games. The Cast List Lexi/Firebrand795 as Katniss Everdeen SierraStalker as Primrose Everdeen WonderPikachu12 as guards MetalFire as Peeta Malark Meatholl as Gale Hawthorne WoodenHornets as Rue Joeaikman, Wachowman, and Bantha as dead contestants. EpicNail as Effie Trinket J1coupe as Haymitch Abernathy Tigerisnormal as President Snow Gliscorfan41 as Cato The Story Tiger: Once again, meet in the courtyard for the reaping of the new district games I like to call, the Epic Death Battles of Wiki. I mean, Hungry Wiki Games. I mean, the Hunger Games. Yes, that’s it. Lexi: Don’t disappoint me. Sierra: No promises. Nail: Uhm… welcome to the 84th annual hungry gaemz. I am host, EpicNail. I tell a lot joke. So first of all, I draw a name from this hat and the name I see is… MetalFire. Metal: God damn it. Nail: The second name I see here.. SierraStalker? Meatholl: Oh no. Sierra: Mother of god. Wonder: You’re gonna have to come with me. Sierra: No, I refuse, stop! Lexi: I VOLUNTEER AS SEX. ~Silence~ Meatholl: Delicious. Lexi: I mean tribute. Nail: Well then. ~meanwhile, at the capitol~ Tiger: all is going to plan. Release the hounds. Wonder: President Tiger, the games haven’t started yet. Tiger: Curses. Well, once they do, RELEASE THE HOUNDS! ~meanwhile, the hungry wiki games are starting to the sound of smooth jazz~ Lexi: This was a mistake. Metal: it’s okay, so was I. Lexi: I didn’t mean it like that. Tiger: Contestants, do not step off the pad you are standing on until the smooth jazz stops. Joeaikman: I don’t need to listen to your rules! ~Joe steps off the pad and explodes.~ Lexi: What. Metal: Well, that was a stone cold move, there. Lexi: Shut up, Carlos. Tiger: On your marks, get set… ~Bantha and Wachowman step off the pad and explode~ Tiger: I can’t believe there’s only, like 4 contestants left. Anyway, GO! ~10 minutes later~ Lexi: They will never find me hidden inside a cave. Metal: pssssh, Fire…. Lexi: Metal? Metal: Shhhhhhhhh. they’ll find us. Lexi: Who? No, seriously. There’s only Gliscor left. Metal: Does he have to be in everything? Lexi: I don’t know, but WoodenHornets died. Metal: Wait, how? Lexi: Well… ~Flashback~ Gliscor: Arrow to the knee! ~knocks a beehive out of the tree and it lands on WoodenHornet’s head~ Gliscor: Arrow to the tree, I guess. ~Gliscor leaves to the sound of smooth jazz~ Lexi: Hornets! WoodenHornets: Quite Ironic, right? Hornets dies to Hornets. ~Hornets dies~ ~silence~ Lexi: Was that a joke? ~flashback ends~ Metal: I don’t know how to react to that. Lexi: Well, I have an idea. There are berries in here that will kill us. If we both die, they won’t have a winner. Metal: Can’t they hear us? Lexi: This is a cave, they probably get bad reception. Tiger: Curses, that cave they’re in gives me bad reception. I can’t clearly hear what they’re saying. It sounds like Berries, us, and die, but I can’t tell what they’re planning! Lexi: We’ll kill Gliscor, then we’ll kill ourselves. Meta'''l: If we’re gonna die anyway, fine. ~meanwhile~ '''Tiger: Wonder, have you released the hounds yet? Wonder: I haven’t had the time, sir. Tiger: RELEASE THE DAMN HOUNDS. Wonder: FINE. Tiger: YOU SCARE MY IMMORTAL THRONE Bantha (as ghost): Tiger pls. ~meanwhile~ Gliscor: You have found me. It’s too late. Even if you kill me, I’ll just hop into the next parody and my reign will continue forever. ~Lexi stabs Gliscor~ Lexi: Continue your reign with that, dumbass. Metal: I found the berries. Lexi: Okay, on three. One, two, three. ~silence, nothing happens~ Lexi: why aren’t you eating them? Metal: Why aren’t you eating them? Lexi: I thought you were going to eat them. Metal: I thought you were going to do the same. Lexi: Okay, on three. One, two three! ~silence, nothing happens~ Lexi: Metal, eat the damn berries. Metal: You eat the berries too! Lexi: I’ll eat them once you eat them. Metal: Then we’ll just sit here, counting to three, for the next 10 days, waiting to kill ourselves. Lexi: You do realize it would only take 3 days to kill us without water, right? Metal: Then sometime today, fire! Tiger: God damn it, SHUT UP. YOU BOTH WIN. HAPPY? Metal: NO. Lexi: Metal, pls. Metal: I MEAN, YES. I AM GOD DAMN HAPPY. ~Meanwhile~ J1coupe: So you guys are okay. Metal: Why wouldn’t we be? J1coupe: go back to your districts. Metal: I refuse. J1coupe: I’ll promote you to dead if you don’t get out of my face. Metal: Lexi: J1coupe: Metal: Metal: Fine. ~Meanwhile~ Tiger: They screwed me over! Wonder: There’s always next year. Tiger: They killed my hounds! Wonder: At least I released them, you lazy dick. Tiger: Maybe I can just make next year sooner than expected. I mean, I am the president of the world after all. Wonder: No, just the capital. Tiger: You shut your mouth. The good thing about President Tiger, is that I’m the only one. ~Tiger Maniacally laughs to the sound of smooth jazz~ ~end~ Polls Does your brain hurt more now? Just a little I'm so confused Damn it tiger Is this worthy enough for a trilogy? The Hunger Games was a trilogy? I don't know, I only saw the first 3 movies... wait. No, never do this again. what do you want to see fucked up next? Interstalker ShrektileIsGreat Joeaikman and the olympians Gone with the BreZ Land of the DWAS Category:Blog posts